


lips and candy, no more

by PrettierAndYounger



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 14:19:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16745602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettierAndYounger/pseuds/PrettierAndYounger
Summary: Pete has that misty look in his eyes as though he’s seeing something far away that he can’t touch. Patrick… just wants to be asleep.





	lips and candy, no more

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work asdfg i dont know what im doing

“I had this crazy epiphany called--” Pete swallows, working his throat for a moment. “Called. Uh. I can just write a song about it!”

“About what, Pete.” Patrick sighs.

The two are sprawled out across a couch, taking up more space than probably physically possible for two guys both about five inches under average height. Pete has that misty look in his eyes as though he’s seeing something far away that he can’t touch. Patrick… just wants to be asleep.

“About my problems. All nineteen of them.”

“Do you keep a list?” Patrick is turned away so he doesn’t see the face Pete makes; only hears his little sniff. “Seriously. In one of your ugly notebooks.”

“My notebooks aren’t ugly! They’re perfectly imperfect. Like me,” Pete says. He hasn’t stopped making the face; its all scrunched up, with his signature snarl. 

“Use that in your crybaby song,” Patrick says. He’s looking down at the floor now, eyes on his busted shoes. He wonders, dimly, if Pete would notice if he cried right now. If he’d care.

“Hey,” Pete says, but he doesn’t sound hurt. More… confused. “Hey. Are you sick or something?”

“Sick or something,” Patrick echoes. If this was five years ago he’d be bawling. But he’d managed to graduate middle school, at least. “Listen, Pete. I don’t think this is working out.”

“...This? What’s this?” Pete asks. If Patrick turned around right now, he’d see that Pete is making a different face. Its still tight and scrunched, but now less in the way where he’s being obnoxious, and more like he’s trying not to cry. But Patrick is staring resolutely at the floor. 

“I mean us. Our friendship. I don’t think we’re compatible.” 

“You don’t have to be compatible to be friends. Its not a relationship, dude. There’s no negotiating. We’re buds, ‘Trick,” Pete says. He leans forward, reaching a hand out to place on Patrick’s shoulder--but he drops it at the last minute. Pete thinks maybe physical contact isn’t exactly what Patrick needs. Pete thought he was what Patrick needs.

“You can be buds with your twenty problems. I can be buds with my guitar.” Patrick’s eyes are burning. It is unclear whether this is from his staring or not-crying. 

“Nineteen,” Pete mumbles. But Patrick doesn’t hear it. 

**Author's Note:**

> its short because im afraid of commitment. if anybody reads this hit me with criticism if u want! my first writing so like. yeah


End file.
